


My Boyfriend's Coming Home for Christmas

by Vassindi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Hanzo loves his cake, Jack and Gabe are Jesse's parents, Kissing, M/M, Overwatch doesn't exist, Tags Are Hard, ages aren't mentioned but Jesse and Hanzo are in their early 20s, sort of secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassindi/pseuds/Vassindi
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo spend their first Christmas together.





	My Boyfriend's Coming Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaiaHae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae/gifts).



> This was my Secret Santa fic for [FaiaHae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae) from the [Target Practice](https://discord.gg/BTPgxSG) (18+ mchanzo server). This was betaed by the lovely [theartisticfox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfox).

Jack had outdone himself this year. The living room had been transformed into something out of a Christmas special: a large tree stood central to the room, decorated in multicolored lights, silver and gold garland and all the ornaments that he had acquired in their years together. Little knick-knacks decorated the mantle, three stockings hung over the fireplace. That however didn't compare to the outside of the house. Gabe was going to hate to see what this month's electric bill would be, though it was a small price to pay to see Jack happy.

Gabe handed his husband a cup of hot cocoa. “Really outdid yourself this year.”

Jack smiled and kissed Gabe’s cheek as a thank you. “Well, with the way you celebrate Halloween, I gotta make Christmas just as big. Besides Jesse will be here this year and he said he had a surprise for us.”

“Not sure if that's a good or bad thing, you never know what surprise mijo will bring.” Gabe sipped his cocoa and sat on the couch with his husband, nuzzling up to the blonde.

“We’ll see.”

~☆~

“Maybe this wasn't the best idea…I mean what if my dads don't like you?” Jesse paced the living room of his apartment. “I haven't even _told_ them about you and we've been together nearly a year now.” He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up further as he stared at the screen that showed his boyfriend.

Hanzo smiled at him through the screen. “It will all be alright. I am used to being under scrutiny.” He laughed, the sound warming Jesse's heart. “I am sorry I cannot be there right now to comfort you, my flight leaves soon and I will be there tomorrow.”

“Been missin’ ya somethin' fierce. Two months is a really long time ya know.”

“I know, but we will be together for the holidays.”

Jesse sighed, keeping the smile firmly on his face. “I can't wait to be able to hold you in my arms again.”

“Tomorrow. I have to go Jesse. I'll see you tomorrow, ok? My flight arrives at 1PM, Gate two.”

“Can't wait darlin', countin’ the minutes.” Jesse waited for Hanzo to hang up, not wanting to part so soon. Another sigh escaped him as his screen flashed _call ended_. “Tomorrow. “ He told himself, patting a small rectangular box in his pocket.

~☆~

Christmas Eve traffic was absolutely horrid and Jesse was glad he woke early to give himself extra time to drive to the airport. Which turned out to be more than necessary, considering he arrived thirty minutes before Hanzo’s plane landed. The butterflies in his stomach only worsened as he made his way to the entrance, so he decided to have a quick smoke to try and calm his nerves before he met up with Hanzo.

Two cigarettes later and Jesse was inside the terminal, pacing in front of the large screen that displayed current flights. Many of the flights had _DELAYED_ on a red background. His stomach clenched, eyes scanning the dozens of flights until he found the flight from Hanamura had _ON TIME_ against a green background. Lady luck smiled upon him once again. The time at the top of the display read 12:50PM. Ten minutes. Ten minutes until there was nothing between them… ten minutes and they could talk face to face instead of through a screen. He was giddy, humming to the Christmas music playing overhead as he passed weary travelers and arrived at Gate 2 with three minutes to spare. Hanzo's plane landed moments later.

A female omnic voice interrupted the music over the intercom. “ _Flight from Hanamura, Japan has arrived at Gate 2, passengers will be disembarking in ten minutes. Please do not block the entrance. Thank you and happy holidays!_ ”

Minutes dragged on as they connected the jet bridge to the plane. The first passengers began to emerge slowly, followed by a throng of people, all the while with Jesse searched for Hanzo failing to see him. He gave a friendly ‘howdy’ to those who passed him, a few children stopped at gawked over his appearance, that of which he would tip his hat to them and receive giggles as they excitedly ran off to their parents.

“You look ridiculous.” A familiar voice followed by an all too familiar laugh from behind.

“Hanzo!” Jesse's smile widened as he turned to face the other. “Now I was wearin’ this at the New Years party we met at.”

“Yes, the one my brother threw. It was ridiculous then and it still is.”

“Ya still kissed me.” Jesse grinned, the butterflies building in his stomach again at the sight of his boyfriend.

Suddenly, Hanzo pushed up on his tippy toes and pressed a chaste kiss to Jesse's lips. “Mmm, and I will do it again and again and again.”

“Oh, darlin', I missed ya so.” Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo and pulled him close. The smaller man laid his head against Jesse's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“I missed you too… let's have lunch - airplane food is less than satisfactory.”

“Anythin’ ya want darlin’.”

~☆~

Bellies full and high on good company, Jesse and Hanzo walked hand in hand, window shopping down the busy streets. “I know you are nervous for me to meet your dads.”

“Right you are there darlin’. I just want ‘em to like ya is all… because I, uh…” Jesse swallowed the words. It wasn't the right time.

“Oh look!” Hanzo exclaimed, pointing at a bakery and practically dragging Jesse over to it. The distraction was welcome. “Just like the ones at home, we should get one.”

Jesse smiled, loving to see Hanzo so excited. Video calls simply weren’t enough to curb the loneliness he felt without Hanzo by his side over the past two months. “Sure, sweetheart.”

“In Japan, Christmas Eve is more celebrated than Christmas Day… it's a romantic holiday for couples.” Hanzo smiled, turning his attention to the shopkeeper. He purchased two sponge cake topped with strawberries, blackberries and blueberries. Once the cakes were securely placed in their boxes, the pair made their way to Jesse's truck.

“Two cakes huh? Didn't know ya had such a sweet tooth.”

“One is for tonight and the other is a gift for your fathers tomorrow.” Hanzo stated as he took the middle seat and secured the cakes on the passengers’ side.

“Sure, they'd love that.” Jesse laced his finger with Hanzo's, riding in a comfortable silence back to his apartment. 

~☆~

The pair sat on the couch, watching a Christmas classic that was nearly a century old. With dinner over and the pair cleaned up from both travel and the everyday grime, they were dressed comfortably in pajamas on the couch. There sat half a cake sat on the coffee table. Jesse had only a slice, while Hanzo had eaten the rest.

“Damn darlin', sure can put away cake.” Jesse played with a small lock of silky black hair that had fallen out of Hanzo's loose ponytail.

Hanzo let out a little angry huff, light blush dusting his high cheekbones. “I require a lot of calories from my training - don't laugh!”

“Ya don't gotta make excuses for havin’ a sweet tooth, _sweet_ heart.” His fingers traced along Hanzo's jaw before cupping his cheek. “Looks like you got a bit right here…” Jesse's thumb brushed along the other's bottom lip distracting his boyfriend long enough to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. Hanzo gasped in surprise before melting into the embrace and the familiar feeling of kissing Jesse again.

Jesse's heart hammered in his chest, the butterflies started in his stomach again – maybe it was finally the right time… well he _thought_ it would be until Hanzo broke away to yawn. “Sorry, Jesse. I slept on the plane but it seems I am still tired.”

“It's alright Hanzo, travelin’ is exhausin’.” He ran his hands through Hanzo's hair, kissing his forehead. “Go ahead and get ready for bed. Gonna clean up before I join ya.”

Hanzo gave a nod. “Hurry, I have been waiting to sleep in your arms again.”

“Ain't gotta tell me twice.”

~☆~

Waking up to Hanzo was the best Christmas present Jesse could have ever hoped for. They spent some time enjoying the warmth of each other's arms and soft kisses. Neither wanted it to end, but Jesse had made a promise and now they were standing in front of Jack and Gabe’s door.

“You can do, we can do it.” Hanzo attempted to encourage Jesse, wishing he could hold the other's hand but his were currently occupied holding the cake.

Jesse ran his hand over his face, “Just want ‘em to like ya is all.” He knew that he was repeating himself but he couldn't shake his nerves.

“I can handle anything they can throw at me. Just open the door, Jesse. I am here and I will not be swayed to leave.”

“You're a peach, doll.” Still, Jesse was nervous when he knocked on the door.

~☆~

“Gabe could you answer the door? That's probably Jesse.” Jack called from the kitchen.

Gabe rolled his eyes and grinned – whatever his husband was cooking smelt damn good. “Yeah, yeah... I heard his truck a mile down the road.” He opened the door, “About time you got here mijo… who is this?”

“Hey dad I'd like ya to meet my, uh... boyfriend, Hanzo.” Jesse chuckled nervously while Hanzo gave a polite bow.

“Pleasure to me you, sir.”

“Hmm, Jesse told us he had a surprise, didn't think he'd be bringing another person. No matter, Jack always makes too much food anyway.” Gabe have a shrug, moving aside so the boys could enter. “Make yourselves at home.”

“Thank you. A gift for you.” Hanzo handed the older man the cake box as he and Jesse crossed the threshold.

“I'll just take this to Jack.” Gabe disappeared in the kitchen while Jesse and Hanzo settled in on the couch.

“Well that went alright.” Jesse breathed a sigh of relief.

“I knew you were making a big deal out of nothing.” Hanzo smiled, lacing his fingers with Jesse's.

Jesse gave a squeeze. “You're important to me, don't know how I'd react if they didn't like ya.”

~☆~

Gabe was greeted by Jack waving a wooden spoon at him. “I told you not to bother me while I was cooking, Gabe.”

“Jesse's boyfriend brought us a present, just bringing it in here cariño.”

“ _Boyfriend_? When did he get a boyfriend?”

Gabe shrugged. “Hell if I know, just met the guy at the door. Some Asian boy.”

“Doesn't Jesse have a friend from Japan? Uh… Genji was his name?”

“This isn't Genji, his name is Hanzo.”

Jack let out a sigh. “We can figure it out later, Jesse's never brought home anyone, so Hanzo must be important to him. Guess since you're in here you can set up the table with an extra setting. Dinner’s almost done.”

~☆~

Dinner started off tense with Jesse and Hanzo sitting across from Gabe and with Jack at the head of the table. The older men were looking at the younger pair, and Jesse wanted desperately to grab Hanzo's hand and squeeze it for reassurance but he kept his hands on the table. Hanzo sat still, seemingly unaffected by the mood.

Jack was the one to break the silence. “So, you're Jesse's boyfriend? Where are you from? How did you guys meet?”

“Dad! This isn't an interrogation. I'm so sorry darlin’...” Jesse started.

“It is alright.” Hanzo gave him a smile before addressing Jack directly. “Yes, I am Jesse's boyfriend. I am from Japan and we met through my brother, Genji, at his New Year’s Eve party. We have been together ever since, though mostly long distance as I still currently reside in Japan.”

“Genji, huh? He's quite the troublemaker.” Gabe gave a pointed glance at Jesse who shrunk a bit under the case.

Hanzo sighed. “Genji has always been… rebellious, so to speak. I assure you I am nothing like my brother. He invited me to his party and I only attended out of politeness since I had not seen him in over a year. I am glad that I did, though, since I was able to see my brother and meet Jesse as well.” His cheeks were slightly pink when he finished talking.

Jesse's heart clenched at the words. If they had only been alone, he could tell Hanzo the words he had been wanting to say since he picked him up at the airport.

Jack nodded, pleased with the answers Hanzo had given. Gabe however, wasn't. “You must be pretty loaded since Genji barely keeps a job and you're able to afford to travel.”

“Since my brother and I were the only heirs, we inherited our parent’s successful family business after they passed. You can look up the Shimada name and find out about it, if you like.”

Gabe grunted, and Jesse knew he would be looking up the business later, probably after he and Hanzo left.

The mood of the evening went up from there. They finished off dinner and moved to the living room to sit in front of the tree and eat cake as Jack and Gabe told Hanzo embarrassing stories from his childhood. Even though he was red in the face and hiding behind his hat, Jesse felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Hanzo was a natural, having completely wooed over his fathers. It was late when they said their goodbyes.

“Just a second, mijo.”

Jesse handed Hanzo his keys. “I'll meet ya in the truck, ok?”

Hanzo gave a nod, giving Gabe and Jack one last bow before leaving Jesse alone with his fathers.

“He seems like a good kid, surprised you could bag one like him.” Jesse went to protest but Gabe held out his hand. “I'm glad you found someone. Even in the short time you've been here, I can see he makes you happy. Just wish you'd have told us earlier – you've been with him almost a year now!”

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Ah… well, I haven't had the best relationships in the past and he mostly has been in Japan so…I just wanted you to meet him before ya judged him, ya know?” He glanced between the two older men. “Don't tell me you wouldn't have been tryin’ to find any scrap of information you could find on him before you met him either, I _know_ you.” 

“Of course, just being protective of you. We love you.“

“Love ya guys too. Now, I'm gonna get back to my boyfriend.” Jesse embraced them before getting into his truck and heading to his apartment.

~☆~

“You were amazing, doll.” Jesse flopped himself on the couch while Hanzo went into the kitchen to make them tea. “They loved ya. I'm glad… sorry I kept ya a secret from ‘em. They're kinda protective.”

“it is fine, Jesse. They were fine. You had nothing to worry about, like I said.”

“Just so relieved s’all.” Jesse peered at Hanzo from couch, admiring the view for a moment before getting up. He grabbed the sprig of mistletoe that he had snagged from his dad’s earlier and came up behind Hanzo. “Just one more thing before Christmas is over with, darlin' – turn around.”

“Hmm?” Hanzo turned, staring questioningly at Jesse until his eyes traveled up his boyfriend's arm held above them. “Oh… looks like we're caught under the mistletoe?” He smiled, resting his hands on Jesse's chest for support as he pressed up on his tippy toes to give Jesse a quick kiss. “Thank you for spending Christmas with me, I have missed you so much.”

“Aww shucks, sweetheart. Should be me thankin’ ya for flyin’ out here to be with me and my family.” Jesse tossed the mistletoe on the counter before cupping Hanzo's face in his hands. “Been wanting to tell you something all night but it hasn't been the right time. I wish you could be here more often, I miss ya so much when ya ain't here. Bein’ able to talk and see ya through calls is great and all, but bein' able to hold and kiss ya is even better.” Jesse took a deep breath, calming the butterflies that had started in his stomach and the hammering of his heart. “I just want ya to know you're always welcome here with me, my home is your home.” He dropped his hands from Hanzo's face and grabbed the small box in his pocket to give to Hanzo.

Hanzo's own heart was beating fast from Jesse's words, he took the present graciously. A small gasp escaped him when he pulled the top off, a key with the word ‘HOME’ written in white across a blue background greeted him. “Jesse, I…I thank you.”

Letting out the breath he had been holding, Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo's shoulders, hugging him tightly. “It ain't nothin'. Always want the man I love to have a place to call home when he's not in Japan.”

“Did you just tell me you love me in a roundabout way?” Hanzo pushed himself away from Jesse's chest, narrowing his eyes playfully at the other. He damn near grinned at the flustered look on Jesse's face.

“Heh, guess I did. Hanzo Shimada, I love ya.”

“I as well, love you too, Jesse McCree.”

Their lips had barely touched when the kettles whistled, but they both choose to ignore it to enjoy their blissful moment of pure happiness.


End file.
